The Hahaha Adventures
by Sky Evermora
Summary: look into the funny story of The Hahaha adventures. theres humor, romances, and drama! everything you want ;D pairings: KyoyaXOC KaoruXOC HikaruXHaruhi MoriXOCrea and reveiw! 3 have fun!


**Hey guys this is Ever speaing and i just want to say tha before you read this !FANTASTICCCCC! story know that me and my friend Alice worked very hard on this and... and... well... i dont know... OH! enjoy this magical peice of creation we made just. for. you! ;D**

**disclaimer: i dont own this anime or the characters only the ones i created! **

'This is it Sorano! This is the change that you've been waiting for since mom and dad died! They would be proud that I'm going to be going to the best private school in all of the districts. Ouran high private school! It may be filled with a bunch of rich snobs but I'm sure not all of them are like that! Keep an open mind like mom always used to say.' Were my thoughts as I stood outside the gates of the high school I would be going to on Monday. It was Friday and I wanted to check what I was heading for.

It was amazing really. Filled with bright walls and beautiful statues and ponds everywhere. To think this was my future, I just couldn't help but smile.

Just as I was turning to head back to the orphanage to finish up packing, my foot caught on something and I began to fall. As I was falling forward I shut my eyes waiting for the stinging pain to come but it didn't. I felt myself being picked up and set on my feet, my eyes still closed. 'What the…' I thought as I look up to see a large boy looking down on me and that's saying something considering that I'm one inch away from being 6 feet tall.

I let my curious eyes wondered over my apparent hero and my hand slowly went up to lie on his face, see I'm not shy in the very least and have no qualms about touching what so ever, I realized he was very hot in both senses of the word. The first one being that he was extremely good looking, from his short black hair and deep black eyes to his lean and long body. He was wearing a uniform kind of outfit that was a light blue dress jacket over a button up white shirt with black pants.

The other sense being that when my hand started to caress his cheek he grew a very large blush as his once stony eyes grew wide. 'Hmm, where did he come from like that?' I thought.

I tilted my heart shaped face and gave him a small soft smile. "Thank you. I'm usually not that big of a klutz but I'm sure glad you were here when I was." I removed my hand and stood up on my toes so I could lightly kiss his cheek then stood straight again. "You have my gratitude… I'm sorry but what's your name?"

"Takashi, Morinozuka"

"Thank you Takashi-san." I smiled and bowed as I turned around and started to walk away but just as I was beginning to drift off into my own little world again I felt a large hand grip mine. I turned around to see the boy again. He was looking over me completely, from the top of my long wavy pony tail bound brown red hair and large amber eyes to my very curvy toned body that was dressed in a Black tank top, with a light grey jacket over it that said 'I asked for peace, but got world war 3', along with the Black jean mini shorts. He even looked down to my ankle bracelet and grey sandals.

I felt a little 'what the fuck?' but I guess I sort of asked for it considering I did almost the exact same thing. It still felt weird though.

That's when time seemed to stop. He leaned toward me and my face flushed with a light blush. I felt and heard everything crystal clear. One of his hands on my hand and the other one went to my waist, his warm breath fanning across my face. My eyes became half lidded as I waited to feel his lips on mine, so close… I felt a soft breeze pass my cheek.

I felt his breath blow on my ear and I snapped my eyes open as he spoke.

"What's your name?" curiosity seeped into his voice.

'FUCK!' I thought as I deflated into a little ball in the corner of my mind.

"Heh heh, well its-"and just at that moment crazed squealing could be heard from behind me.

"Yoo-hoo Sorano!" said a high pitched yell.

"Well I guess I found out your name" said a smiling Mori.

I smiled lightly back but inside I was going 'Oh god, oh god why? Th-that can't be! This can't be happening! It's just a bad dream, and when I turn around she won't be there!' I slowly turn my head, I looked over my shoulder and my prayers weren't heard. For there she stood in all her one leg bouncing waving armed glory. Her short black pixy hair getting slightly tousled from all the jumping, with her white off the shoulder baggy shirt with the words lovely across it and a grey mini skirt and ballet shoes but what got me was the evil smile on her face.

I quickly turn and dropped my head in exasperation.

(3rd Person time!)

There were only three thoughts tossed around by the trio.

"Who is she and why do I feel this strange urge to hold her? I must be eating too much cake."

"FUCK!"

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooo he's fine! Hello tall, dark and HANDSOME!"

All of a sudden a cloud of dust and a swish of wind, and Leiko were right next to Sorano, whose shoulders fell and she sweat dropped.

"Oh he-hey Leiko, what are you doing here?" She asked her best friend hurriedly.

"Well I was in the uh… neighborhood…" she said distractedly looking up at Mori. "Well aren't you ganna introduce me to your friend? Geez have some manners Sora you see monkey!"

"Hey! His name is Takashi and I take that very offensive Lei you stubby cow!" Sora yelled.

Lei fell to her knees dramatically with her hands on either side of her, her hair covering her face. "Oh, I see how my best friend really sees me now… as a short stubby cow!" she snapped up her head and put one hand on her chest and the other one was pointing accusingly at Sora while fake tears ran down her face. "It's because I'm short isn't it?"

Sora sweat dropped yet again in exasperation 'geez, she really is the queen of acting.'

She saw Lei look up expectantly at Mori and he immediately runs to her, dramatically gripping her hand in his with an arm around her waist. Her eyes glazed over in awe as his whole expression softened. He spoke to her in his deep voice, "Being short isn't anything to be ashamed or upset about, no matter your height your still beautiful" Smiling he said, "Besides I think being short is very feminine."

Lei grabbed on to his jacket and pressed her shirt covered breast against his chest, "Really?" she said with an innocent child like look on her face.

"Yes" he said in a whisper. At that moment they both started leaning into each other but just as they were about to kiss… BLAM! The huge red and orange flam known as Sora came in between the two, fire in her eyes with both fists raised in pure rage.

Lei recognized that look and tippy toed like a ballerina out of the scene. "I'll be over here then!"

Sora slowly turned towards Mori with Blue flames of fury around her. She pointed her finger at him "Are you saying that because I'm tall I'm MANLY! Well huh, huh?" Mori was cowering on the floor and for the first time in his life he was truly frightened for his life. He quickly shakes his head in hope to save himself.

Lei could be seen in the background eating some popcorn from the container that appeared out of nowhere.

Sora was just about to beat the shit out of him when a small smiling blond haired boy appeared out of nowhere with a stuffed animal that was a pink bunny. He was dressed exactly the same as Mori which was kind of odd.

"Excuse me, but could you please not hit Mori-Chan? He means a lot to me and I don't want for him to get hurt." The boy said in a cute voice.

The second Mori heard him; he got up and put him on his shoulders.

Sora just nodded with a serious expression on her face. "I'm sorry sirs. I meant no disrespect, Mitsukuni-sempai and Takashi-sempai." She then looked directly looked at Mori and bowed, "Especially you Takashi-sempai, I didn't realize who I was talking to till now and I'm very sorry for acting as immaturely as I did."

He nodded as an acceptance of the apology. "Who are you?" he asked in his deep voice.

"My full name is Sorano Suki Usagi and I'm the one your families choose to sponsor out of all the other orphans in the district. Ever since my parents died I've taken an oath to get into the best school I could possibly think of so I can make them proud and thanks to your help I will. I'm much honored that you chose me and even more grateful for convincing the school to let me stay in the old dorms that is a part of the school. You have my upmost gratitude." Sora said in a grateful and loyal tone of voice and bowed deeply again staying there like that.

Whimpers could be heard from where Mitsukuni was on Mori. Sora looked up curious to see what it was when she heard Mitsukuni say, "Oh, Sora-Chan!" she was in mid scream when Mitsukuni threw himself at her wrapping his arms around her neck dangling there. Sora just stood there shocked for a second before she wrapped her arms around him and fell to her knees on the ground sitting between her calves. She sobbed into his shoulder which smelled of strawberry cake.

She eventually stopped and released him from her and wiped her tears just like he was doing, still with the stuff rabbit in his hand. "Thank you Mitsukuni-sempai." She said with a genuine smile on her pretty face. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek which made him blush and smile happily. "Just call me Hunny-sempai, okay?" he said with a smile. Sora just nodded.

Suddenly Leiko was standing right next to the still sitting Sorano. She smiled and winked at Mori, "My name is Leiko Rai Nozomi! I'm also going to be going to Ouran high to on a scholarship from the chairman of the school. I just want to say that it's a pleasure to meet you both!" looking at both of the boys, but she dashed over to were Mori was and whispered in his ear, "If you ever need my help just call" and then she was back to wee she was before with a 'ding'.

"It's so nice to meet such a pretty nice lady like you!" Hunny-sempai said tugging on the skirt Lei was wearing."Usa-Chan thinks so too!" he said holding up the stuffed bunny.

She gave a squeal of eternal joy when the teen did that, "AHHHHH! SOOOO CUTEEEE!" she screamed spinning the Hunny-sempai and Usa-Chan around in a tornado of squeals and happiness.

Then she ran away at top speed, making Hunny's leg flail as she ran, leaving Mori and Sora in the dust.

"Lei get back here now!" Sora screamed and by then Mori was already hot on their trail, "Hey wait for me!"

* * *

**Did you like? well if you did then please reveiw! i need at least 5 reveiws to make the next chapter! loves ya and the next chapter ill have hunny and mori cookies for all who reveiwed :D**


End file.
